


Backstage Confessions

by LittleBriBit



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Awkwardness, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Prufrock Prep, Smut, Theater - Freeform, a bit of, a section of, a splash of, a tiny dash of, oof, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBriBit/pseuds/LittleBriBit
Summary: Lemony goes through a back hallway towards his dorm, only to come across Olaf sitting in the hallway. How can a simple question turn into so much more?





	Backstage Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this took me so long to write, I didn't mean for there to be smut but there it is. If you don't like smut, there is a line indicator when it starts and ends. I was oly aiming for 600+ words, not this but here we are.

 Lemony sighed and and stretched, walking off the stage. They had finally finished another successful practice of Romeo and Juliet.Lemony made his way past Beatrice who was being complimented an embarrassing amount by Kit, as usual after each practice. Lemony chuckled as Beatrice became flushed and refused to make eye contact with anyone. As Lemony walked under the stagehands ramp, he felt a ball of paper hit him on top of his head. Looking up, he saw Jacques grinning down at him.

 

“Good job little brother.” Jacques commented, taking a sip of his water.

 

“Thank you, you did well too.” Lemony replied smiling.

 

“Any plans for later?” Jacques asked, raising his left eyebrow.

 

Lemony shook his head, “Nothing planned yet, but plenty can change by later.”

 

With a chuckle, Jacques responded. “You and your technicalities. If you are free by eight tonight, Kit, Beatrice and I will be watching a movie. Olaf might pop by as well.”

 

“I’ll come by if I’m able. Wouldn’t want you to be a third wheel the whole time.” Lemony said with a grin. “I’ll talk to you later, I need to change” gesturing to his costume as he spoke.

 

“Alright, I hope to see you later brother.” Jacques smiled, got up and went to the stagehands box.

 

 Lemony smiled as he saw his brother give Bertrand Baudelaire a kiss that could only be contrived as possessive. He made his way to the dressing room, going over to his own locker, retrieving his usual clothing. As he made his way over to the changing area which was simply a curtain cutting off visibility in a back corner, he somehow failed to see another person enter the changing room.

 

 Olaf walked into the changing room, looking towards the ground frowning. While the practice had gone well for everyone else, he could tell by the looks he got most of the students didn't like how he portrayed Mercutio. Some students led by Bruce Spats had made it abundantly clear how much they did not agree with how he ‘acted’. It hadn't been the first time either. Olaf sighed, wincing slightly as his chest still hasn't completely healed. As he made his way to his locker, he noticed the noise of shifting clothing and decided it best to dress quickly before whoever it was finished ad possibly saw the bruising along his chest. Olaf changed his shirt first, putting on his oversized sweater instead of the tight century period shirt. He listened closely to whoever wa behind the curtain as he changed his pants. Whoever they were, they sounded like they were struggling. Olaf chuckled quietly at the thought that despite there having been four costume practices someone was still struggling. Olaf finished and made his way out of the dressing room and back to the backstage hallway, taking the script with him.

 

 Lemony finally finished getting the costume off. He always struggled with the buttons as there were alway so many. He stretched and went to hang his costume back up. He took note of the fact that Olaf’s own costume wa alo back, he must have been in earlier. Lemony smiled, thinking of how well Olaf portrayed Mercutio. It was always interesting to see how he changed each practice to better fit the scene. With a small chuckle, Lemony made his way out of the dressing room, heading backstage, planning to take a back hallway to the dorms. As he turned into the hallway, he stopped himself momentarily when he saw Olaf sitting towards the middle, his back against the wall as he proceeded to scan over the script. Lemony smiled and made his way over, making sure to make noise as to not startle Olaf as he usually did by being so quiet.

 

 As he heard footsteps approaching, he instinctively tensed before looking up, only to be meet with a smiling Lemony Snicket.

 

"Hello Olaf." Lemony said, coming to a stop only a foot an a half away.

  
"Oh, hi Lemony. What brings you to these hallways?" Olaf questioned, raising the right side of his eyebrow, smiling up at the man.

  
"I was just heading back to my room. Lemony responded.

  
"Ah, I won't keep you then." Olaf stated, his smile dropping as he looked back at the script.

  
Lemony frowned as he saw deflate for some reason, "It's no problem olaf." He then proceeded to sit next to the smaller boy.

  
"Are you sure?" Olaf asked.

  
Lemony nodded smiling. "Of course."

  
Olaf smiled slightly. "Can I ask you something then? About the play."

  
Lemony chuckled. "Sure, what about?"

  
"The very obvious romantic tension between Romeo and Mercutio. What do you think about it?" Olaf asked quickly, motivated to ask more by worry than confidence.

  
Lemony blinked at the question and took a moment to think of a response. He leaned back against the wall and smiled.

  
"I think it was meant to annoy Shakespeare's publishers and the audience. Granted he mainly employed males as his actors, the blatant homosexuality portrayed by Mercutio was to both anger them, as well as a nod to Shakespeare's possible liking of men." Lemony explained, his voice taking on a lecturing tone that similar to a voiceover actor on tv.

  
Olaf blinked, shocked slightly, not having expected an answer that lengthy. "You've given this great thought."

  
Lemony grinned and nodded, "It was my entrance letter topic for the college English class I took last year."

  
Olaf laughed, grinning looking over at Lemony. "Oh really?"

  
"Indeed. I have the papers that prove it too. But why do you ask? Are you trying to say you have a crush on me Olaf?" Lemony asked jokingly.

  
"Yes. Was that not obvious?" Olaf stated, looking Lemony in the eyes.

  
 Lemony blinked, eyes widening. He felt as heat crawled up his back and towards his cheeks. That...was not the answer he had expected. He quietly, in shock still, watched as Olaf's face fell and could almost feel all the barrier's he had gotten through during their friendship go back up.

  
"Sorry. I'll go." Olaf said blandly, starting to get up.

  
"No, no wait," Lemony grabbed Olaf's hand, effectively stopping him, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

  
Olaf shrugged slightly, "It was still stupid to say anything. It's not like you would like anyway."

  
"But I do like you!" Lemony exclaimed.

  
"What?" Olaf blinked.

  
"I... I like you. I've liked you for almost a year now." Lemony admitted, looking away embarrassed.

  
 Olaf couldn't couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes as he looked down next watched Lemony's cheeks turn a dark shade of red. He slowly sat back down next to Lemony, noting that their hands were still intertwined. Olaf was not complaining though and tightened his grip on Lemony's hand, which cause Lemony to look back up at him.

  
"Why would you like me?" Olaf asked in an unusually small voice.

  
Lemony stroked his thumb over Olaf's knuckles, "I have a plethora of reasons to like you Olaf."

  
Olaf chuckled softly, "You and your big words." He glanced down at their hands, smiling softly.

  
Lemony smiled and brought his other hand up to cup Olaf's cheek. "I wouldn't be able to accurately tell you otherwise."

  
 Olaf grinned, unconsciously leaning into Lemony's hand. They sat like that in a comfortable silence, Lemony stroking Olaf's cheek. After a few minutes, Olaf gained enough courage to quickly swoop down and pressed a kiss against Lemony's lips. However, as he pulled away he was stopped by Lemony who has slid his hand into Olaf's hair and pulled him back quickly, causing Olaf to fall into Lemony's lap.

 

 Lemony gripped Olaf's hair slightly while wrapping his other arm around his waist. He pulled Olaf closer, trying to deepen their kiss, feeling Olaf slightly bit his bottom lip. Lemony chuckled against Olaf's lips, his hand moving from Olaf's hair to his chin, pulling away slightly but rests his forehead against Olaf's  
  
 Olaf smiled, biting his bottom lip slightly while his arms wrapped around Lemony's shoulders. They stayed that way with small kisses in between the silence. They were so enraptured with each other they both failed to notice the oncoming footsteps.  
  
"So you finally stopped being oblivious huh?" They looked up to see a smirking Kit and grinning Beatrice.  
  
"It took you both long enough." Kit chuckled.  
  
"You owe me seven dollars now love. Told you they would get together before the movie." Beatrice looked over at Kit.  
  
"You bet on us?" Lemony asked despite knowing the answer. Olaf simply watched on with his mouth slightly agape.  
  
"Of course brother. You've been dancing around each other for nearly a year now, it was bound to happen at some point." Kit explained as if it was an obvious reason.  
  
"We'll leave you two now, but now you have to come to movie night Lemon." Beatrice grinned, walking away with Kit as Lemony rolled his eyes at the nickname.  
  
 As they walked away, Olaf groaned and set his forehead against Lemony's shoulder. He felt as Lemony pressed a kiss to the side of his head which made in smile a bit and turned enough to plant a kiss along Lemony's neck. This caused Lemony to chuckle and tighten his grip around Olaf's waist.  
  
Lemony smiled, enjoying the way Olaf seemed to cling to him like..."a sloth."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Inner monologue dear." Lemony explained.  
  
"Using pet names already?" Olaf grinned, looking up at Lemony.  
  
"Depends. Would you like it?" Lemony asked.  
  
"Most definitely," Olaf cupped Lemony's cheek, "darling."  
  
 Lemony chuckled and kissed Olaf deeply, pulling him closer. Lemony shivered slightly when he felt Olaf's fingers against the nape of his neck. It had always been a sensitive spot. Now that Olaf had found it, Lemony knew for a fact he wouldn't stop messing with it. He was right too. Olaf pulled slightly at the small hairs at the nape, making Lemony moan against Olaf's lips involuntarily. This caused Olaf to pull back a bit in shock. Lemony could practically see the gears moving in Olaf's brain, which only resulted in Olaf tugging at his hair again causing Lemony to moan aloud, which was then cut off by a rough kiss from Olaf. Lemony gripped Olaf by the hips tightly, pulling him closer before pulling away.  
  
"Wait, wait." Lemony breathed out.  
  
"What?" Olaf asked, panting slightly, still playing with Lemony's hair.  
  
"We are in a hallway. We should go somewhere else love." Lemony stated, looking Olaf in the eye.  
  
"Like your room?" Olaf smirked slightly.  
  
"Absolutely." Lemony grinned.

 

 They both got up quickly as they could, both extremely flushed. Lemony took Olaf's hand and led him to his room, smiling the whole time. Olaf chuckled following after him quickly. They ignored any look that was sent their way, simply focusing on themselves. That was until they ran into Bruce Spats. Olaf tensed and gripped Lemony's hand, effectively stopping him. Lemony glanced back at Olaf, quickly understanding when he saw the fear in Olaf's eyes.  
  
"Well well, Olaf and little Snicket." Bruce taunted making his way over.  
  
"What do you want Spats." Lemony questioned, moving in front of Olaf.  
  
"Need protecting now O? That pathetic are you?" Bruce smirked, ignoring Lemony completely.  
  
"Leave me alone Bruce."  Olaf said with only a little confidence.  
  
"Now why would I leave your faggot self alone? Someone has to teach you your place." Bruce grinned in a predator like style.  
  
Lemony gripped Olaf's hand tightly, his anger growing. "Leave him be Spats. It's in your best interest to go while I'm letting you."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what would you do Snicket? All you're good at is reading, cakesniffer." Bruce smirked, getting in Lemony's face.  
  
 Olaf watched with fascination and awe as he heard Lemony practically growl and slammed his fist into the side of Bruce's jaw. However, as Bruce hadn't been expecting the amount of strength Lemony apparently had, he quickly fell to the ground. Bruce grabbed his jaw and got up, a bruise already forming. Lemony looked back at Olaf however.  
  
"How many times has he hurt you since we meet?" Lemony asked angrily, revenge clear in his eyes.  
  
Olaf shook his head, "Too many times for you to try and reciprocate love"  
  
Lemony nodded and grabbed Olaf's hand before turning back to Bruce.  
  
"Hurt him again and it won't just be me you will have to deal with." Lemony threatened before swiftly walking away with a grinning Olaf behind him.  
  
 Olaf followed Lemony, grinning the whole time. When they made it into Lemony's room, Olaf quickly grabbed Lemony's cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss, quickly wrapping his arms around Lemony's neck. Lemony himself responded to the kiss passionately, pulling Olaf closer while wrapping his arms around Olaf's waist and back. Olaf slid both of his hands into Lemony's hair, pulling on it roughly causing Lemony to groan quite loudly.

 

 Lemony quickly pulled Olaf towards the bed, breaking the kiss long enough to watch Olaf get on the bed, and got to see the desperate look Olaf gave him. Lemony quickly got on top, kissing down Olaf’s neck causing the smaller man to squirm and make small mews of pleasure.

 

“Don’t tease me L..” Olaf moaned softly, gripping Lemony’s hair gently.

 

Lemony chuckled against Olaf’s neck, “Who said anything about teasing darling?”

 

 Lemony quickly took off Olaf’s shirt, pausing when he saw the fading bruising scattered along Olaf’s chest, gently tracing his fingers over them. As Lemony was doing that, he failed to see the pain in Olaf’s eyes. Lemony however gently kissed along his chest. Olaf nearly cried when Lemony pressed a kiss over his heart. Continuing down, Lemony made short work of of Olaf’s pants, sliding them down to find as a surprise, and stored a a note, Olaf was not wearing boxers. Lemony looked up at Olaf in surprise.

 

“They’re an annoyance.” Olaf spoke quickly, obviously embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 Lemony smirked, taking Olaf’s cock into his hand. While it was hin, it was long which Lemony found slightly intimidating. He slowly kissed p the side of his length, watching as Olaf squeezed his eyes closed, holding back any moans he might have had.

 

“Don't hold back Olaf.” Lemony told him.

 

“What do you- OOH oooh fuck Lemonyyy” Olaf moaned loudly as Lemony took Olaf nearly all the way to the base.

 

 Lemony made sure to pay attention to the head of Olaf’s cock as it made Olaf grip his hair and moan loudly. However this also caused Lemony to moan around Olaf. With the amount of stimulation he was receiving, Olaf didn’t last long enough and also did not have enough time to warn Lemony about it. It shocked Lemony to the point where when Olaf’s cum hit the back of his throat, he jerked away causing the rest to land on Lemony’s chin. As Lemony made eye contact, they both started laughing.

 

“I’m-”Olaf laughed between his words, “I’m sorry L.”

 

Lemony laughed, while wiping his chin off. “It’s alright love, it’s not your fault.”

 

“Come up here.” Olaf cupped Lemony’s cheek.

 

“Of course.” Lemony made his way back up Olaf’s body, smiling down at him as Olaf wrapped his arms around Lemony’s shoulders.

 

Olaf smiled, his thumb resting against lemony’s chin, “Kiss me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lemony questioned.

 

Olaf nodded, “Please.”

 

 Lemony smiled and kissed Olaf lovingly. As he did, Olaf slid his hands under Lemony’s shirt, lifting it up and off, then proceeded to play with the slight chest hair Lemony had. Lemony pulled away smiling.

 

“Your turn Snicket.” Olaf smirked, his hand dipping into Lemony’s pants.

 

“Never call me Snicket during this.” Lemony replied sternly, but also proceeded to move so Olaf was on top.

 

 Olaf grinned down at Lemony, cupping both of his cheeks and kissed him on the forehead. His grin widened when he heard Lemony chuckle. Olaf kissed all along Lemony’s face and then proceeded down his neck, leaving a hickey under Lemony’s right ear. He continued down Lemony’s chest until he couldn’t without bending his back unnaturally. After that point, he kissed Lemony deeply and reached down, unbuttoning Lemony’s pants. Olaf bit at Lemony’s bottom lip, coaxing it open easily. He felt Lemony moan against his lips and shivered in delight when he wrapped his fingers around Lemony’s length, which from feel alone seemed thick and long. Olaf leaned back long enough for Lemony to take off his pants and boxers. During this Olaf got a good look at Lemony’s cock, which was better than anything he could have imagined.

 

“Do you have lube?” Olaf asked, placing his hands on Lemony’s hips.

 

“No, it got confiscated a few days ago.” Lemony explained somewhat sadly.

 

“Fuck,” Olaf groaned in annoyance, “so much for the thought of you fucking me tonight.”

 

Lemony chuckled, “Next time O.”

 

Olaf smirked slightly, “Next time?”

 

“Most definitely.” Lemony smirked back, kissing Olaf quickly.

 

 Olaf hummed into the kiss, smiling. Seems he would just have to settle for a blowjob instead. He slowly kissed down Lemony’s chest, leaving a trail of hickeys on his way, keeping eye contact with Lemony, not wanting to miss any facial features might make. After leaving a hickey on the skin next to Lemony’s cock, Olaf swiftly swallowed the entire length in one move. Olaf watched as Lemony moaned loudly, reached down and gripped Olaf’s hair tightly. Olaf smirked around Lemony’s cock, knowing he wouldn’t last long and that was perfectly fine with Olaf. Olaf slowly dragged his way up to the head of Lemony’s cock, with the tiniest bit of teeth which made Lemony grip his hair tighter and mutter fuck repeatedly.

 

“Fuck Olaf, I’m gonna-”

 

 That was all the warning Olaf got before he happily let his mouth be flooded. He let off Lemony’s dick with a pop and an audible gulp before grinning in Lemony’s direction. Lemony pulled him into a rough and possessive kiss that Olaf returned enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

 Lemony stroked his thumb along Olaf’s jaw line, his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt Olaf smile against his lips, resulting in him smiling as well.This caused them boh to start giggling quietly like two school children with a secret. They progressed into a comfortable silence, Olaf occasionally messing with Lemony’s hair. However, the room had started to get cold, causing Olaf to shiver.

 

“We should get dressed.” Lemony said, not making a move to get up however.

 

“Do you have any sweatpants I could borrow?” Olaf asked, slowly sitting back up.

 

Lemony nodded, “Yeah, bottom drawer.”

 

 Olaf nodded and got up slowly, stretching as he made his way over to Lemony’s dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, he grabbed two of the school issued sweatpants and put on the first pair before walking back over to Lemony. He handed them over while planting a small kiss on Lemony’s cheeks. He received a small smile in return as Lemony got up to put on his own pair on. As he did that, Olaf made himself comfortable on the right side of the bed, closets to the wall. He grinned as Lemony laid back down and pulled him against his chest. Olaf wrapped his arm around his waist as his other hand lazily played with Lemony’s chest hair.

 

 Lemony smiled watching Olaf, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. His smile widened when he felt Olaf practically purr against his chest. Lemony wrapped his arms around Olaf’s waist tightly. They fell into a comfortable silence. Lemony glanced at his clock, seeing it was only a bit after seven. Lemony gently ran a hand through Olaf’s hair, contemplating if he should go to the movie night or stay in bed with Olaf. He smiled softly when he noticed Olaf humming a soft, nonsensical tune. Lemony closed his eyes, smiling contently.

 

“Should we go to the movie night?” Olaf asked quite a bit later.

 

“Only if you want to love.” Lemony responded, his eyes still closed.

 

“I think it’ll be fun. They want to watch the VFD movie again.” Olaf looked up at Lemony smiling.

 

Lemony chuckled, “Zombies at Sea? Even Gustav hates that movie and despite his father producing it.”

 

Olaf laughed, covering his mouth as he did, “I didn’t know that, poor Gustav.”

 

“Yet he wants to continue the series.” Lemony grinned, “We can go if you want to.”

 

Olaf nodded smiling, “I want too.”

 

“Alright love.” Lemony kissed Olaf’s forehead, “We should probably get dressed then, it’s almost eight.”

 

“But you’re so warm.” Olaf pouted jokingly.

 

Lemony chuckled, “But you want to go.”

 

“Mmm I suppose.” Olaf said as he sat up stretching.

 

Lemony watched as Olaf climbed over him to get off the bed and grabbed his shirt. He sat up onto the side of the bed, grabbing his own shirt.  They got dressed rather slowly despite it being almost eight. It was five minutes before eight before they left Lemony’s room/

 

 Olaf took Lemony’s hand as they made their way to Kit’s room. Luckily the hallways were mostly empty, and anyone that did notice them didn't make any notion of caring. They walked quietly, hands swinging slightly between them. Olaf looked at Lemony from the corner of his eye, smiling softly to himself.

 

 They arrived at Kit’s room much sooner than either of them wanted. Olaf knocked on the door and stepped back as the door swung quickly outwards, showing a grinning Beatrice.

 

“Good you both made it! Come in, come in!” Beatrice moved from the door frame, going back to sit with Kit.

 

 Olaf chuckled, making his way into the room behind Lemony. They sat on the left side of the bed together. Lemony pulled Olaf close to where he was sitting with his back to Lemony’s chest. Olaf saw Kit smirking and this caused him to blush, not knowing what to do. The only one that still hadn’t arrived was Jacques. It wa only a few minutes later that he arrived and to everyone’s surprise he had Bertand with him. They all had thought Bertrand had work tonight.

 

“So you two finally got together?” Bertrand grinned at Olaf.

 

“Obviously Bert.” Olaf chuckled, leaning back into Lemony.

 

“Good, now I don’t have to hear you complain about wanting him all the time.” Bertrand smirked, only to receive a pillow to the face by Olaf while everyone laughed in the background.

 

 As Jacques and Bertrand sat down, Olaf smiled while taking Lemony’s hand. He then leaned up a bit and kissed his cheek.

 

“I love you Lemony.” Olaf whispered smiling.

 

Lemony smiled back and kissed Olaf’s forehead, “I love you too Olaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @omgfandomrandom


End file.
